


Mermaid Phil

by danielshands



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, mermaid, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 21:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10290563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danielshands/pseuds/danielshands
Summary: mermaid Phil, human Dan





	

I was always obsessed with the ocean growing up. The first time I went to the ocean I became infatuated with the different shades of blue, the sand between my toes, and the multiple kind of water creatures. Especially mermaids. I was always so transfixed with the how the scales were lined up in a certain way, how the color of their tail was brighter than any color on the land, how they were able to breathe, how smart they were, and just the ability of how they even existed. Well I don’t actually know if they exist. There has only ever been 5 cases of scientist finding actual mermaids but for some reason I just had a feeling that they were actually true. 

___

At 5 years old I looked up from my mermaid themed color book and asked, “Mom, do you think mermaids are real?” 

“I don’t think they really are Daniel but they are fun to imagine, aren’t they sweetie?”

___

It was pretty easy to go visit the ocean every day to try to scope out mermaids because I live on the ocean coast.

I packed my bag with a full water bottle, a pair of socks, a peanut butter sandwich, sunflower seeds, headphones, and my phone. Then I headed out just to enjoy the peacefulness of the ocean.

___

I always started my journey walking on the tide of the ocean and then proceeded to make my way to a rock that I have adapted to be my own at this point.

The rock was more like a rock mountain and it hung over the ocean and it was very relaxing to be sitting in shade and still be able to hear the calmness of the ocean waves crashing.

I was 9 when I first found this place and I have come here almost every day since then for 7 years now. I had no intention of stopping. It is my little place and there was seldom any people here, and I liked it that way.

___

I made my way down to the rock home and I noticed something out of the corner of my eye and it looked like a human was sitting there. I know that this ocean was open to the public and anyone can come and go as they please but I still get mad when people made their way to my spot.

I was real hesitant to go over to the rock because the person could be a murderer for all I know but for some reason I had a feeling to keep going and visit the rock.

___

As I got closer to the rock I saw it. I saw something that was not human. I saw creature with beautiful color and scales. Then it clicked. It was a mermaid. A mermaid. A bloody mermaid was sitting at my spot.

I approached eerily, not knowing if what I was doing was the right thing because there wasn’t a whole lot on mermaids.

Once I was about 10 feet away from the spot that I normally sit, that the mermaid was in, I cleared my throat. Clearly the mermaid was just as shocked as I was about the whole situation. He looked up and gulped and started slowly inching away. I started getting closer since I figured the boy was no harm and couldn’t be much older than me anyway. When I got closer I saw that he had the most striking blue eyes I had ever seen. He also had the blackest hair and had the brightest pink and purple tail.

I saw him still moving away and I guessed that I would have to be the first one to talk, as he did not look like he was going to any time.

“It's fine, you don’t have to leave. I’m not going to hurt you or do anything to you”, I swallowed hard. I don’t know how to talk to mermaids.

“Oh um yeah okay yeah sure I mean”, he gulped, “I’ve never actually met an actual human before.” He stopped moving away but he still looked real hesitant to get any closer to me.

“It’s okay really I won’t hurt you. I’ve never met a mermaid before, if that makes you feel any better. My name is Dan by the way.” I stepped closer to him and held out my hand. He shook it still quite hesitantly. His hand felt cold and damp and honesty really weird to be touching but neither of us dared to pull away.

____

It had been 2 months since I found the blue eyed worried mermaid and I could confidently say that it has been the best 2 months of my life. I learned that his name was Phil and that he was also 16. I also learned a whole lot of facts about mermaids and the oceans in general.

____

Phil and I were sitting particularly close to each other in silence but the silence was broken when Phil finally looked over at me and whispered, “um Dan do you maybe want to be my boyfriend?”

I instantly started smiling when I heard his question.

“I would love to Phil.” He leaned over a placed a kiss on my cheek.

____

It had been a few days since I said yes to be Phil’s boyfriend.

“Hey Dan do you think we are the first ever mermaid human couple? I mean look at us, if we are the first at this whole dating thing that means we are probably the first ever mermaid human couple to kiss and the first ever mermaid humans to even like – why are you looking at me like that?”

“You’re so cute Phil.” I lean over and kiss him straight on the lips.

____

Phil and I have been dating now for 2 years and we are still going strong. Every time I look at him I still think about how I got so lucky to have a mermaid who was all mine.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I started writing this in may of 2016 and finished in june of 2016 but it never let me upload it anywhere until now. I wrote it quite a bit of time ago and I'm not that fond of it anymore nor am I going to change anything of it but its the first dan and phil fic I actually finished so because of that I love it. Hope you enjoy it. :)
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr!!! danshugehands.tumblr.com


End file.
